


Dumb and Cute

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, Sappy, This Is STUPID, except lou n haz, harry - Freeform, harry is tall and dumb, harrys really cute, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis is a furrrball, louis is tiny and cute, none of the boys are mentioned, sap, tbh, this is probably so dumb, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is obsessed with louis' size<br/>also harry is dumb and tall and louis is cute and tiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> okay this drabble prob makes no fucking sense at all but it's 8 pm and i'm bored with no homework to do and larry height differences make me so happy and i've been watching the that moment skit thing over like 10 times and louis looks so much tinier and harry looks so tall and the french dude is so huge compared to louis so yeah okay sorry
> 
> tumblr: louistomindaughter

Louis is so tiny, and Harry's kind of in love with it. He's obsessed with Louis' size and how when he hugs him he literally swallows him up or when Louis wants to kiss Harry he has to stand on his tippy toes because Harry's tall and dumb and Louis is just cute and tiny and everything.

 

He likes when sometimes he wakes up and Louis is curled up with just Harry's long arm breathing evenly and looking even tinier.

He also likes when Louis is mad at Harry (not really mad because you can't really be mad at harry) and he's so stubborn that if he needs to reach up for something and he can't reach, he'll just get a chair and stands on it instead of asking Harry, and Harry comes behind him and throws his arms around Louis and then Louis yelps and he's put to the ground with a kiss on the cheek with whatever it was he wanted. 

 

Despite how much he loves Louis' size outside the bedroom, he's pretty sure he likes it a bit more when he manhandles Louis so easily because hes so damn light he literally feels like a feather. It turns him on to another level when he can just grab Louis with one arm and hold him up against a wall with Louis whimpering. Maybe he has a height difference kink.

 

But Harry thinks the thing he loves loves loves the most is how Louis' size contradicts with his personality because Louis is fucking loud and sarcastic and funny and sassy and sometimes even rude and then there's Harry whose like 7 feet tall and too nice for his own good (as louis says) and apologizes for apologizing too much.

and like,

_ "Louis why are you so tiny?" _

_"Sod off you nob."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Geek."_

_"I love you."_

_"Yeah me too, now shut up."_

 

 

 

 

so yeah, Harry's kind of in love with Louis' tiny-ness.


End file.
